Losing You
by AryaWaters
Summary: Rated M for violence. Arya and Gendry are stuck in Harrenhal with the other prisoners. Things go wrong up when Gendry is chosen to be tortured for information. Based off of what happened in the tv show up until Season 2 Episode 4. Written as a "what would have happened if Arya fought for Gendry."


**Losing You**

While the sky appeared sunny, it was another unpredictable morning in Harrenhal. Except in Harrenhal, unpredictable was almost always a bad thing. Arya glanced at Gendry nervously. The group which they were among cautiously stood up in their pen.

They had been locked up and guarded in this pen for the past three days. Each day Ser Gregor Clegane came and chose a prisoner to be brutally tortured for information. Of course, no one knew anything, and so far, each chosen prisoner had died hopelessly.

As Clegane approached, Arya felt her heart drop. She looked to her feet and quietly mumbled the words:

"Not today."

Gendry quickly glanced to Arya and smiled slightly before focusing on the ground. His heart seemed to stop for a whole minute while Clegane scrutinizingly observed the prisoners. Clegane's eyes finally stopped on Gendry. He pointed and spoke,

"You," Clegane said. "Come with me."

Gendry slowly looked up and realized, to his horror, that Clegane was pointing at him. He kept a steady look for Arya, however. He didn't want her to remember him as a coward. He walked through the gate and followed the two guards to the chair they used for torture.

Arya quietly watched as Gendry was strapped to the chair. She felt her blood run cold as a single tear ran down her cheek. She flashed back to the day The Hound murdered the Butcher's boy. She couldn't lose another friend. Especially not Gendry. Gendry was the one who defended her when she was bullied after she first joined the recruits for the Night's Watch. He had been there for her ever since. He had been more than a friend to her. She couldn't let him die without knowing that she loved him.

She had to act quickly. She glanced around quickly, seeing the sword of a guard just in her reach. If she moved swiftly and quietly, she was fairly sure she could make it. There were only three guards and The Tickler standing in her way. They were light on guards as most had been called away for defense of King's Landing.

Arya softly climbed onto the gate behind the guard. She held firmly onto his sword and kicked him forward. As she was higher up than he, the guard stumbled forward and tripped. As he fell, his sword stayed in Arya's grip, and she jumped off of the gate, plunging the sword into his head and pulling it out again quickly. The remaining two guards pulled their swords, and she managed to reach up and slit one's throat while he was occupied.

The Tickler, trusting in his final guard, began to reach for his first method of torture. Arya realized she had seconds left to save Gendry, so she lunged for The Tickler, plunging the sword into his back. She spun around to deal with the last guard, as Gendry released his limbs from the restraints of the torture chair.

However, as Arya raised her sword to deliver the final blow to the remaining guard, the guard managed to stab Arya in her side. Her sword still managed to fall directly into the center of his skull, and he fell down with a sickening thud.

Gendry finally managed to release himself from the last restraint. He ran over to Arya, who was on the floor, pressing the wound on her side.

"You can't die on me; not now. Not today," Gendry whispered.

"Funny," Arya gasped for breath. "That's what I said just as Ser Gregor pointed to you."

Gendry didn't laugh. He hoped now more than ever that he was not a smith. That he knew medicine and could save his best friend right now. But he knew that he couldn't. He looked around in despair for anyone who could help her, but found that all of the prisoners had escaped the minute Arya jumped the gate.

Gendry placed his hand on Arya's and gently pressed the wound. That's all he knew: to stop the bleeding. Or attempt for as long as you could.

"Please," Gendry looked up, pleading to the Gods. "I'll do anything to not lose her."

As Gendry looked down, he saw Arya slowly closing her eyes. His heart sank, and he struggled to speak.

"No. Come on Arya, stay with me. Please. Talk to me," Gendry pleaded hurriedly.

Arya's eyes fluttered open gently. "I…I…" Arya stammered, gasping for air, and clenching her side even tighter.

"I… love you." Arya managed.

Gendry laughed gently, in the sweetest sort of way. A softer version of the laugh Arya loved. It made her smile lightly, as her eyes closed slowly.

Gendry leaned over Arya and softly kissed her lips. Arya's eyes shot open, surprised with the sentiment in which Gendry was displaying. Gendry leaned back after a few seconds and stared into her beautiful eyes that were rapidly losing the brightness they once had. A soft smile crept across Arya's face.

"I know," Gendry whispered, smiling back. His eyes had never looked so sad.

Arya's eyes fluttered closed one final time. Gendry's smile faded. He gently took hold of her shoulder and shook it.

"Arya? Arya please stay with me." Gendry cried, "Arya! You can't leave me like this."

Gendry pressed his forehead to Arya's, and gently kissed her lips again, hoping she would wake up.

As his tears fell on her forehead, Gendry whispered softly, "I loved you, too."


End file.
